


A Little Christmas DeLIGHT

by ArielSakura



Series: Christmas Fluff [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Bondage, Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Being Walked In On, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Smut, Drinking Games, Food Sex, M/M, Rimming, Self-Bondage, Smut, Teasing, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/pseuds/ArielSakura
Summary: Harry, wanting to get the Christmas decorations set up before Blaise gets home, ends up entangled in a string of magical Christmas lights. Blaise, arriving home late from work, has another idea than helping Harry out of them.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini
Series: Christmas Fluff [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1225067
Comments: 10
Kudos: 396
Collections: 12 Days of Christmas





	A Little Christmas DeLIGHT

**Author's Note:**

> Ah... so this one is a bit late... but did you guys really think I could do a series of Christmas fics without Blaise??? 
> 
> Thank you to my alpha/beta/aesthetic maker [noxsoulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/pseuds/noxsoulmate/works) for her help with this fic! She’s amazing and you should definitely check out her works.
> 
> This story is Day 12 of the Word Orgy "12 Days of Christmas Challenge" and the prompt was: Lights

Harry swore under his breath as the lights refused to detangle. He pulled them out from the box entirely and flipped the strand he had managed to free over his shoulder to keep it out of the way. He scratched absently at the stubble on his chin before attacking the rest. 

Blaise had told him to wait until he got home to do the lights, something about his family lights being ‘finicky’ but they were the last decorations to go up and Harry would rather just get it done now. That way they would be able to just relax, and maybe watch some telly after dinner. 

He began separating the strands, flipping another long loop over his other shoulder as the rest hung over his forearms. It was when he used his toe to pull at one dangling loop that Harry realised what Blaise meant by ‘finicky’. 

The lights began to wind themselves around him and they tightened against his body as he struggled to throw them away from him. He twisted and bent trying to free himself from the entangled mess and only managed to trip over the edge of the rug.

Swearing as he landed on his rear, Harry tried again to free himself from the somewhat sentient lights. His movements becoming more and more constricted as he struggled. It was much like being encased in Devil’s Snare. With that thought, Harry forced himself to relax against the bonds, panting slightly with the sudden adrenalin rush. 

The lights stilled against his skin and he groaned and fell back to lie on the rug as he realised he had left his wand on the kitchen counter. Knocking the back of his head against the floor, Harry realised he was simply going to have to wait until Blaise got home to be freed of these damn lights. Harry looked at the clock above the mantle. 

Hopefully, Blaise wouldn’t be too much longer. 

~*~*~*~*~  _ Harry&Blaise  _ ~*~*~*~*~

Blaise pulled the fob watch Harry had gotten him as a birthday gift from his pocket and checked the time as he placed the locking wards on his shop. It was fifteen minutes past the time he had told Harry he would be home. He quickly joined the throng of people in Diagon Alley as they rushed home with their purchases, and moved toward the apparation point. Snow had just started to fall and sights and smells of Christmas filled the air. 

The warm glow of light from  _ Ogden’s Finest Liquor _ drew his eye and Blaise detoured into the shop, vanishing the light dusting of snow from his coat as he entered. Maybe a bottle of that treacle flavoured schnapps Harry favoured in his nightcap would soothe any misgivings about Blaise’ lateness. 

A quarter of an hour later, Blaise stepped back onto the street, his pocket laden with a few choice selections and a nicely aged bottle of fairy wine in his hand. He whistled a jaunty little tune as he continued on his way and spied Draco heading into the Leaky Cauldron. 

Remembering that Harry had asked him to speak to Draco if he ran into him, Blaise followed his friend and called out to him before he entered the floo. 

“Draco! Wait on a minute!”

Draco let his hand fall from where he had been about to grasp a handful of floo powder and he turned to smile at Blaise in greeting. 

“Blaise! Good to see you!” 

Blaise enveloped his friend in a warm hug and left a hand on his shoulder when he pulled away. 

“Harry wants to know if you and Neville are joining us for dinner tomorrow night? He says he hasn’t heard back from Neville yet.”

Draco made a face, “It’s those blasted end of term papers. He wants them all done before Christmas,  _ I’ve _ barely seen him. I'll check, but yes, tell him we’ll be there. I’ll drag Neville there myself if I have to.” 

Blaise clapped Draco on the shoulder, “Very good. Right, well I better be getting home, Harry’s waiting for me,” he said with a wink.

Draco scrunched his nose, “Please refrain from telling me you’ve left Potter all tied up or something, I  _ don’t _ need to have that level of knowledge about your sex life. I know far too much as it is.” 

Blaise laughed heartily, “Oh, I wish, but no. Nothing so exciting. We’re putting up Christmas decorations.” 

Draco waved a hand, “Fine, fine, you go through first then, at least your lover’s likely to notice your absence tonight.”

Blaise grinned at his friend as he grabbed a fistful of floo powder, “You know Neville will make it up to you.”

Draco’s smug grin was all the answer he got as he tossed the powder in and called out the address for the home he and Harry shared. As he stepped out of their fireplace, he stopped almost immediately at the sight before him. Blinking furiously for a moment as his red-faced lover looked up at him.

“Where the _ bloody hell _ have you been?”

A slow smirk began to spread across Blaise’s lips. 

~*~*~*~*~  _ Harry&Blaise  _ ~*~*~*~*~

Harry glanced at the clock again and growled to himself, for Merlin’s  _ sake! _ What was keeping Blaise so long? He should have been home forty minutes ago! Harry heard the telltale whoosh of the floo and turned his head toward the fireplace. The flames glowed green and Blaise’s form appeared, spinning in the flames. 

Harry felt his face begin to heat up and he scowled when Blaise’s eyes locked on him and went wide with surprise. 

“Where the _ bloody hell _ have you been?” he demanded, wriggling against his bonds. 

A slow smirk spread across Blaise’s face and Harry struggled harder; that did not look like a helpful smirk.

“Come on, I’ve been stuck like this for over an hour!”

“Is that right?” Blaise asked as he set the bottle of wine on the mantle of the fireplace and shrugged out of his coat. 

“ _ Yes. _ ” Harry groused.

Blaise hummed as he unwound his scarf and threw it, and his coat, in the general direction of a nearby armchair. He drew his wand from his sleeve and fingered it briefly before pointing it at Harry. That smirk played on his lips again and Harry stilled, feeling very much like the mouse before the snake. 

“ _ Evanesco, _ ” Blaise murmured.

Harry felt the relief begin to spread - only to halt suddenly as he could still feel the lights were still tightly wound around his body. He looked down to see his shirt had disappeared and as he shifted he felt the shaggy fabric of the rug beneath his shoulder blades. 

“Blaise!” he cried out, aghast as he looked up at his lover, only for his next words to stick in his throat as he watched Blaise slowly unbuttoning his shirt, revealing dark, muscled skin to his eyes. 

His cock twitched in his pants as he realised just which direction Blaise’ thoughts had taken and he wet his lips in nervous anticipation. 

Blaise moved toward him, shedding his shirt sinuously. Harry watched as it fluttered to the ground and then Blaise was above him, kneeling to straddle Harry’s vulnerable form. He summoned the bottle and unstoppered the cork and Harry’s eyes trailed over the well-defined muscle that covered his lover’s torso. 

“You must be thirsty,” Blaise said in a low voice that sent shivers down Harry’s spine, “after being tied up for so long.”

He took a swig from the bottle and as he leant forward, he pressed his lips to Harry’s and parted his lips with his tongue. 

Harry felt the somewhat cool, sweet liquid sliding into his mouth, as he fitted his lips to Blaise’ easily. It covered his tastebuds as he opened up to kiss Blaise hungrily, sucking lightly on Blaise’s tongue. As he swallowed the small amount of wine, he tilted his head to continue the kiss but Blaise pulled back with a sly grin. He took another, deeper, swig from the bottle and leant back down, lightly pressing his lips to Harry and not letting it turn into anything more heated. 

Harry was half-hard now and he twitched his hips up to press against Blaise, silently urging him for more as he drank the sweet wine directly from Blaise’s mouth. 

“Ah, ah, ah,” Blaise said as he pulled back, wagging a finger at Harry. “You’re all tied up, this is my show.” 

Harry licked a few stray drops from his lips as Blaise shuffled back until he sat astride Harry’s legs and he had to lift his head to watch him properly. Blaise lowered the bottle he held until the neck rested against Harry’s abdomen. It was cold, obviously spelled to stay cool, and it sent goosebumps racing all over Harry’s body. His hairs standing on end and making him shiver. Blaise tipped the bottle and cherry-coloured liquid flowed from the mouth to settle in Harry’s navel. It overfilled slightly and a dribble of wine trickled over his stomach to drip down his side. 

Blaise set the bottle just within reach and swiftly leant over Harry once more, holding himself aloft as his forehead came down to rest against Harry’s.

“Don’t move. Don’t spill it.” 

With that rough command and a muttered word beneath his breath, he crushed his mouth to Harry’s and kissed him forcefully. Passionate in his assault as he brought Harry’s arms above his head. Belatedly Harry realised he had incanted some sort of spell that allowed him to control the lights as they wrapped themselves around Harry’s arms again. Pinning them together above his head as the lights lit up and shone alternating colours against their skin. 

Harry’s cock was now straining at his pants and he fought against moving, afraid Blaise might stop if he did. A small logical voice tried to reason that Blaise would never leave him in such a state, nor would he want to stop himself now, but logic rather went out the window when Harry was thinking with his cock. 

Slowly, Blaise pulled away once more and Harry gasped quietly at the heated expression he wore as he leisurely made his way back down Harry’s body. He settled between Harry’s legs, his ever-present smirk resurfacing once more as he began to unbutton the fastenings of Harry’s trousers. 

Harry couldn’t remember a time he was more thankful for his habit of going without pants. There were probably some, but they flew from his mind as he watched Blaise slowly take him in hand and wrap his lips seductively around the head. Harry’s head fell back and he groaned as Blaise’s mouth sank down inch by inch and he trembled with the effort of staying completely still. The wine was starting to warm against his navel and Harry smacked his head against the floor a few times as Blaise hollowed his cheeks. 

It was maddening to stay frozen like this, unable to even twitch as Blaise pressed his tongue against the underside of Harry’s cock and slowly, torturously, dragged it upward. 

“ _ Blaise _ ,” Harry hissed as his lover flicked his tongue before swooping back down to engulf him once more. 

He received only an answering hum in reply and Harry groaned long and low once more. 

“Oh, sweet Merlin,” he muttered as Blaise cupped his balls and began a steady, bobbing, pace. 

This scenario had not crossed his mind the entire time he had lain, tangled in these damn lights, waiting for Blaise to get home and get him out, but he could not find a reason to care very much about that freedom now. 

Not when his orgasm was fast approaching. 

Momentarily forgetting about the wine in his navel, Harry flexed his hips on Blaise’s next downstroke and it spread against his stomach. The reaction was instantaneous. Blaise pulled off his cock and mock glared at Harry, his eyes dancing as they looked him over. Harry could feel the wine trickle down his sides.

“I...” 

Blaise hushed him, “Look what you’ve done. I’ll have to clean you up, now.” 

Moving, Blaise shifted up and began to lap at the rivulets of wine on Harry’s skin. His tongue firm as it slowly chased each drop. 

Eventually, he was done and he sat up with a wicked gleam in his eyes, “Shall we try again?” he asked, even as he reached for the bottle. 

It was as cold as the first time, but after the warmth of Blaise’s mouth, Harry felt it all the more keenly and he hissed between his teeth as it dripped slowly into his navel. 

Once Blaise was seemingly satisfied, he once more settled between Harry’s legs and started anew. His pace excruciatingly slow now that Harry had been  _ so close _ . 

Harry clenched his hands into fists above his head and tried to concentrate on staying still but when Blaise pressed a finger into his arse and swirled his tongue around the head of Harry’s cock, he pressed down unwittingly unto Blaise’s finger and the wine slid down his stomach toward his groin. 

Harry groaned as Blaise pulled off his cock once more.

Blaise hummed consideringly as he lapped at the wine and slid up to cover Harry’s body with his own. Harry could feel the thick outline of Blaise’s cock pressed against his hip and he hitched his hips against Blaise, needing something, anything to relieve the tension that had built inside him, but Blaise held him firmly in place and Harry was helpless to do anything. 

“We might need to try something different,” Blaise said, his voice husky and rough, and Harry’s cock twitched at being the reason his voice sounded so abused. 

Before Harry could ask what Blaise had in mind, he was being rolled onto his front and in the next moment, Blaise had silently vanished his trousers. His sensitive cock was pressed against the smooth strands of the rug and Blaise’s hands trailed across his back. One finger coming to stop in the dip of Harry’s spine just before his arse.

“This might work,” he said, “Get up on your elbows.” 

Harry did as he was bid and Blaise stretched across him briefly. His muscles jumped as he felt the wine splashing onto his back. The pool covering a larger area than it had previously and Harry had to suppress the shivers it caused as it spread along his spine. 

He sensed a mild tingling sensation around his arse and he had to bite his lip as he realised what Blaise was up to. Fuck he didn’t think he was going to fare any better this time around; Harry positively  _ loved _ it when Blaise rimmed him. 

The telltale ‘ _ thunk’  _ of the bottle being set down once more reached his ears and he sensed Blaise’s hot breath against his skin as he settled for a third time between Harry’s legs. 

Harry’s cheeks were spread apart by Blaise’s large hands and his breath ghosted over him. A gentle whoosh of air as Blaise blew lightly against his hole was the only warning Harry received before Blaise’s tongue plunged into him, hot and demanding, and he gasped loudly to stop himself from arching back into Blaise.

He swore under his breath and his fingers gripped onto the long strands of the rug as Blaise drove his tongue forward, seemingly trying to reach new depths. Harry swore again when Blaise pulled back and dragged his teeth over the meat of his arse and nipped lightly at the curve atop his leg before he laved over his balls and perineum. 

“Oh, fucking Merlin,” Harry managed when Blaise flicked his tongue back over his puckered arse, swirling it before pushing back inside. 

He clenched his hands tighter and pressed his hips into the ground, committed to not  _ spill a single drop _ but still chasing some form of release. 

Blaise’s hair had come free from the bun he kept it in, and Harry could feel strands of it brushing against his skin. His mind conjured images and Harry groaned when he felt Blaise draw two fingers through the saliva that now coated his crease. 

They replaced Blaise’s tongue almost seamlessly and Harry bit his lip as Blaise twisted them inside to find his prostate. Brushing against it with an accuracy born of his intimate knowledge of Harry’s body. 

“Blaise, please,” Harry gasped out, not above begging now that he was so close again to getting off. 

A low chuckle answered him and Blaise shifted, though his fingers never stopped their slow assault. Blaise’s tongue lapped at the pool of wine Harry had miraculously managed to keep from spilling and Harry let his head fall forward as he cursed silently with the knowledge that Blaise would not be rushed. 

He heard a zipper being pulled and Blaise dragged his tongue over Harry’s spine, before speaking a spell for lubrication. Harry heard the slick glide of a fist on a hard cock, felt the shuffle as Blaise pressed his knees against the inside of Harry’s thighs, and he grinned as he felt Blaise’s hard length nudge against him, fingers sliding free as he pressed his cock in. 

Finally.

The burn was intense, Blaise’s cock thicker, but Harry revelled in it and lifted his hips to press back onto it. The action making it easier for Blaise to slide home. 

Blaise’s body came down to blanket Harry, his weight pressing him further into the carpet as he nipped at the lobe of Harry’s ear. He rolled his hips and Harry gasped, using what little leverage he had to rock back onto Blaise’s cock. Blaise hummed and his hands trailed up Harry’s sides, over his shoulders, down his arms to grip his wrists. He rolled his hips again, and the slow movement inside Harry was enough to have him cursing again. 

Blaise chuckled lowly, his breath against Harry’s neck making him shiver. 

“You look so good. All tied up like this, completely and utterly at my mercy.”

Harry groaned and flexed against the lights, watching hazily as one flashed green against his wrist. The colour bright against Blaise’s skin and his own. 

“Blaise,” Harry gasped, as Blaise thrust deeper, pressing firmly against his prostate, the metal teeth of Blaise’s zipper cutting into his arse. 

Harry shuddered and Blaise hummed throatily at his reaction. Suddenly he sat up, his hands sliding back across Harry’s body to grip his hips. Tugging Harry up onto his knees. Harry revelled in the new angle and Blaise began to set a new pace. His cock sliding into Harry faster. Harder. 

Lost to rhythm and the pleasure, Harry pressed his cheek into the rug, his gaze distantly locked on the fire as he concentrated on the feeling elicited from the thrust of Blaise’s thick cock inside him. 

He heard Blaise panting roughly and knew that he would be coming soon. Aware of his own impending orgasm, it only took the added sensation of Blaise’s hand wrapping around his cock for Harry to call out, and for Blaise’s hand to be coated with his release.

Blaise thrust a few more times before he mostly stilled, his hips twitching as he pulsed inside Harry with a long drawn out groan. With a thoroughly sated sigh, Harry slid bonelessly into the rug, Blaise following him and rolling Harry onto his side, so they could curl together. 

Harry scrunched his nose as Blaise smeared his hand against his stomach, but hummed when Blaise placed a kiss behind his ear. 

Awkwardly, Harry brought his arms down in front of him and managed to twist his neck in such a way that he could meet Blaise’s lips with a kiss. Pulling back, Harry gave Blaise a contented smile that was met with one of Blaise’s own. 

“Love you,” Blaise murmured. 

“Hmmm, love you too,” Harry replied softly. 

They were just leaning in for another kiss when…

“Oh, Merlins balls! My eyes! My eyes!”

Harry’s head whipped around to see Draco Malfoy’s head in the fire, his hand clasped firmly over his eyes. 

“You fucking lied to me, Blaise!”

Blaise laughed as Harry rolled onto his stomach, Blaise’s cock slipping free at last. 

“It was unintentional, I swear,” he told Draco, humour coating his voice. 

Draco harrumphed and made a rude gesture in the fire with his other hand. 

“I was just calling to confirm for tomorrow night, I’ve just managed to wrest Neville away from his papers for dinner. You know, the thing people  _ normally _ do at this time of the night?”

Blaise only laughed louder and Harry buried his face in his hands, “Sod off, Malfoy,” he grumbled. 

“I shall, Salazar knows what else you two will subject me to otherwise. I expect recompense for this, Blaise!”

Blaise hummed, “Well, I’ll have to get some more wine… Harry and I seem to have  _ used _ a fair bit of this one.”

“NOT. ANOTHER. WORD.” Draco cried before he disappeared from the flames. 

For a moment the living room fell silent but for the crackle of the flame until Blaise ran his hand over Harry’s spine. 

“Should we order in tonight?”

Harry turned to look at him, one eyebrow arching, “That’s an excellent idea, but first, maybe you could get me out of this?” 

The corner of Blaise’s lips turned up and he groped around for his wand. With a wave, the string of lights expanded and Harry was able to wriggle out from them. Once free, he stretched his limbs and then rolled on top of Blaise. 

“You know, after dinner, maybe you could teach me the spells, and we could continue this upstairs? I think you would look brilliant all lit up and tied to our bed.”

Blaise’s eyes grew lustful and a playful smirk played at the corner of his mouth, “You know, I had a rather big lunch, I think I could wait a while for dinner.”

Harry levered himself onto all fours and brought his mouth within millimetres of Blaise’s. 

“I was rather hoping you would say that.”

**~ fin ~**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!!! 
> 
> Love and muses!  
> Ariel
> 
> You can find me on facebook: [ArielSakura](https://www.facebook.com/ariel.sakura.100)


End file.
